Uh Problem
by Black666Hunter
Summary: Discovered in a crime hovel, a group of people a long way from home and far from certain of anything are rescued and put on a very twisted path to a new future. Can they make a difference or are they just lost? WARNING - contains Male Pregnancy and Slash! Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Groaning softly as he stirred, Captain Shane Schofield, USMC, realised that something was very wrong. He wasn't sure where he was but it certainly wasn't the Marine base he'd been stationed at for the last few months. Looking around slowly, he could make several recognisable figures hanging from their wrists against the dull grey walls; figures that made his blood run cold. They, like him, were all stripped of their shirts, the three women in the group still wearing their sports bras but the rest them were bare-chested. They were all barefoot too and any weapons they might have had were missing, empty holsters glaring at him from every dangling body. Exhausted after just that brief look around, Shane slumped in his chains again, shoulders screaming in agony but he felt so damn tired at the same time.

Next to stir, Mother felt the tight metal around her wrists and surged, straining against the restraints binding her to the chill metal at her back. The noise she made in her attempt got the rest of the group moving, lifting their heads and looking around in the dim light. Flickers of recognition passed among the imprisoned people, they knew each other from previous encounters, some good, other not so good. But now they were forced together again, this time they had to work together if they ever wanted to survive.  
'Mother, stop. I've already tried to break the cuffs, it's not happening.' Emily sighed, blood drying on her arms from her attempts to get out of the cuffs holding her prisoner.  
'I'm stronger than you Hunter.' Mother shot back, glaring at the dark haired woman to her left.  
'Boss, you okay?' Rufus asked, attention drawn to his best friend, hanging next to Shane.  
'No, far from it buddy.' Aloysius replied, head drooping again. 'Think I'm gonna hurl.'  
'Well kindly aim away from my feet.' Libby groused, stuck next to Aloysius and hoping she didn't get struck by any flying vomit.  
'What the hell happened?' Buck asked, looking slowly around the room and trying to remember what had happened to land them in this version of hell.  
'Fucked if I remember. Last thing I recall is falling into bed in London.' Emily replied, glancing over at Buck.  
'Yeah, that's about the stage I can remember back to. Climbing into bed in Rio.' Rufus agreed, trying to ease some of the pain in his shoulders but it just wasn't happening.

They all snapped to look when part of the wall slid away and something unidentifiable walked into the room. Whatever this thing was, it took ugly to a new level with green skin and two big fat fleshy things dangling from his head.  
'Oh god, now I really am gonna puke.' Aloysius groaned, stomach clenching painfully before he heaved, splattering the floor technicolour.  
'EW, I thought I said aim away from my feet.' Libby sighed, shaking her head slowly.  
'Sorry.'  
'What do you want from us?' Emily demanded, straining against her cuffs again as the ugly creature circled the room slowly, stepping around the vomit on the floor. 'Answer me freak!'  
'You will not make demands of me, human.' the creature spat, turning and backhanding Emily brutally across the face.  
'Leave her alone!' Shane snapped, determined to protect an old friend.  
'You dare speak! Foolish human.' the creature growled, advancing on Shane and striking him hard in the stomach.  
'Nilim, leave the prisoners alone. We still need them.' another creature called, this one had blue skin and those same weird fleshy things dangling from his head. 'The other tests have failed, we must try again.'  
'Which ones this time? We have tried every combination.' Green asked, turning to his companion.  
'That one and that one.' Blue replied, pointing to Shane and Aloysius.  
'But those two are not compatible.'  
'We will still try. Perhaps their systems can handle the test better.'

Fear growing as more of these weird creatures entered, Shane and Aloysius put up a hell of a fight as they were released from their shackles but their best efforts were overpowered and they were dragged from the room, still cursing and thrashing around in a desperate attempt to get away from their captors. Then the door slammed shut and they were gone to an unknown fate.  
'Holy shit. We're in big trouble this time.' Mother uttered, staring at the sealed door.  
'Guh did anyone get the plate of that bus?' Emily groaned, blinking slowly as blood dripped from her mouth.  
'You okay over there Hunter?' Buck asked, wishing he could go check her over.  
'That ugly fuck hits like a ten-ton truck. How could I possibly be okay?' Emily replied, spitting out a mouthful of blood.  
'They took Shane and Aloysius.' Rufus sighed, bringing Emily up to speed in case she'd missed what had happened.  
'They're strong, both of them. We have to believe they'll be okay.' Emily replied, still so very confused about what ever was going on.

Shivering and sweating at the same time, Shane curled up into a helpless little ball and whimpered pitifully as he battled with whatever was waging war through his body. Doing his best to calm and soothe the trembling Marine, Aloysius held him close and wiped his face with his hand, wishing he could do more for Shane. They'd been moved to a different cell, separated from the rest of their friends and Aloysius was afraid but he couldn't let it show. He had to be strong for Shane and get him through his sickness. He was worried about Rufus too but he couldn't do anything for the big pilot, he could do something for Shane and he was trying to hard. He'd already stripped him down to his boxers, tucked him into the back corner of the cell and protected him with his own body but still Shane shivered and sweated all at once. Aloysius feared he would lose this battle and cursed the creatures that had harmed Shane. He had no idea how long they'd been in this cell, he had no way to track the time but the creatures came regularly and dragged Shane away. Aloysius would try to fight them every time but usually he was left panting and bleeding on the floor. Shane would be returned some time later, his trembling worse than ever and the cycle would begin again.  
'Can you hear me Shane? Come on Shane, answer me buddy.'  
'Hmmm Aloysius?'  
'Yeah Shane, I'm here. I'm right here.'  
'Feel sick.'  
'I know, these bastards have done a real number on you.'  
'Hurts so bad here.' Shane managed, one hand weakly resting on his abdomen.  
'Shh, I'll take care of you. It's okay, I've got you.' Aloysius soothed, curling up around Shane more and wrapping one arm lightly around his abdomen. 'Try and get some rest Shane, I'll protect you.'  
'Don't let go need you.'  
'Never Shane, I'll never let you go.'

Drifting into a restless sleep, Shane whimpered and moaned softly, trapped in hell as his body burned and froze simultaneously. Staying tightly wrapped against Shane's back, Aloysius whispered tender words to soothe him and rubbed his abdomen lightly, noticing that it wasn't as smooth and flat as it had once been. He thought nothing of it though, figuring it was a result of the poor conditions they were suffering in now.  
'No matter what happens Shane, I'll get us out of this mess. I'll protect you, I'll keep you safe and get you home. I won't let these freaks take you away from me, not now that I've got you back.' he uttered, feeling so helpless as he settled down and tried to rest.

Huddled against the far wall of a different cell, Libby Gant looked around in fear, not knowing when the guards would come back again. She was a mess, covered in blood and bruises, her once pristine uniform shredded and barely hanging to her thin frame. She was all alone, the rest of the group missing for quite some time. She hadn't seen Shane or Aloysius since they'd been dragged out by the guards but how long it had been, she didn't know. All she really knew was that she hurt, she was hungry and heading toward dehydration quickly.

Pressing harder against the wall when the far door opened, Libby watched through the veil of her filthy blonde hair as a familiar figure was carelessly tossed into the cell, landing in a sprawled heap in the middle of the room. Waiting for the door to close, she pushed away from the room and crawled to her wounded friend, taking in the new bruises and other injuries covering his towering frame. Whimpering as he came around, Rufus lifted his head slowly and blinked, looking Libby over carefully to make sure she was doing okay considering everything.  
'Can you move?' she asked, shifting back a little.  
'I think so. How are you holding up?' he nodded, butt-shuffling over to lean against the wall.  
'I'm scared Rufus, I want to go home.' Libby whimpered, curling up against him.  
'Shh, I've got you Libby. We have to be strong, we'll figure something out.' Rufus soothed, drawing her onto his lap and holding her gently. 'Hang in there Libby, we'll get through this.'  
'I don't know Rufus, I'm not sure there is a way out this time.'  
'Have faith. This can't be the end for us.'

Looking up when the door opened again, Rufus held Libby tighter and raised his knees, cradling Libby close as two more of their friends were tossed carelessly into the cell. Emily hit the deck first, crying out in agony when she hit the floor. Buck was next through the door, bouncing once and landing on Emily. Screaming again, Emily mercifully passed out and went limp, scaring the life out of Libby and Rufus. Scrambling up once the door banged closed, Rufus rolled Buck off and dragged him to the wall before going back to help Libby with Emily. Moving her to the safety of the wall, Rufus yanked off what remained of his flight suit and tore it into strips, gently binding Emily right arm to protect and support it without restricting the blood flow too much.  
'What'd we do now Rufus? They've still got Mother and Emily's in bad shape.'  
'I wish I knew. Let's face it, there's not a lot we really can do in our current situation.'  
'That's not what I wanted to hear Rufus. I was looking for one little flicker of hope.'  
'Sorry, I'm all out of hope. Ran outta that right after the first severe beating. Still no Aloysius or Shane, what are we supposed to think? They're either dead or going through something bad.'  
'You're full of good cheer aren't you? I need something to lift my spirits, not crush them even more.'  
'What do you want me to say? I've been right here the entire time, I don't have anything upbeat to offer.'  
'I'm sorry Rufus, I just need someone to tell me things are going to be okay.'  
'Hang in there, we'll get out of this somehow. Dunno how, when or who is gonna help us out but we have to hang onto that hope.'  
'Thanks, I feel a little better now.' 


	2. Chapter 2

*!~#~^~#~!*  
RESCUE *!~#~^~#~!*

Summoning all his strength, Shane inched across the cold steel floor after another session with his tormentors. He was feeling even worse than usual, barely able to focus his eyes on Aloysius, slumped helplessly against the back wall. He'd once again tried to defend Shane but had been knocked unconscious and left where he fell. Rolling onto his side, Shane managed a few more inches before collapsing, too weak to go any further.  
'Aloysius, wake up. Please Aloysius, I need you.' he begged, reaching towards his cellmate. 'Aloysius, please. I need you now.'

Coming back to his senses, Aloysius clutched the back of his head and groaned then realised Shane wasn't beside him. Shoving off the wall, he swayed dangerously and fell forward, catching his fall with one hand before he hit the floor again.  
'Shane? Shane, where are you?'  
'Here need you.' Shane replied, reaching one trembling hand desperately towards Aloysius.  
'I've got you, I've got you Shane. Shh, I'm here.' Aloysius soothed, grabbing Shane's hand and pulling him closer before retreating to the wall and curling up with him. 'Rest now, I'll keep you safe.'  
'You keep saying that. I keep getting hurt.'  
'I'm sorry Shane; I'm trying so hard to keep you safe. I'm doing the best I can, you know that, right?'  
'Yeah, sorry. I just '  
'Shhh, save your strength. Its okay, I'm not upset. Rest now, I've got you.'  
'm'kay.'

Less worried about his own concussion and other wounds, Aloysius pretended to be asleep but really he was keeping watch over Shane's desperately needed rest. Hearing the door open again, he forced himself to stay loose and wait for the golden moment to strike. Listening to the footsteps getting closer, he picked his moment and gathered all his remaining strength, preparing for his assault. He'd only get one hit before he was slammed back to the floor so he had to be certain his first hit was a good one. Launching off the floor, he spun and let off his best ever right cross. Even without lining up the shot properly, his aim was still bang on target, crashing into his would-be attacker's face. He felt the bones and cartilage give under his knuckles, a sure sign of a good solid hit. The weird part came when instead of someone's fist driving into his stomach or back, someone pushed him without even touching him. Staggering back, he went down hard and landed beside Shane, automatically draping his bruised and broken body over Shane's resting frame. The one he'd hit left the room, moving differently to other attacker Aloysius had hit since their capture.

Hearing another set of footsteps approaching, Aloysius wondered if he'd get another chance to strike first but he was outclassed by this new assailant. Before he'd even figured out his attack plan, this new assailant was on him, but instead of the violence and pain he was used to, Aloysius was gently lifted and rolled over. Eyes blowing wide as he looked at the creature kneeling beside him. This one was different to the other assailants. Instead of two thick lumps of flesh hanging from his head, this one had many thinner ones, two hanging over his shoulders and the rest draped over his back.  
'Easy now, easy. I'm here to help you, you're safe now. You don't have to be afraid; we're here to get you to safety.'  
'How did you know we were here?'  
'We were already planning to deal with the crime ring that held you captive. We would have come sooner but we have all been so busy with the war that there hasn't been time.'  
'So you never knew we were even here?'  
'Not until we looked at their data terminals and found records of their secret project and their prisoners. I am Jedi Master Kit Fisto; can you tell me your name?'  
'Aloysius Knight and this is Shane Schofield, I've been trying to protect him since we were separated from our other friends. He's sick; I don't know what's wrong with him.'  
'It's okay now Aloysius, we'll take care of you all now. We'll find out what's wrong with Shane and give him the treatment he needs.'  
'That other person, the one that came in just before you did? Was that a friend of yours?'  
'Yes, Jedi Knight Aayla Secura. She'll be fine, don't worry. She underestimated you, we both did. No one expected you to put up much of a fight after all you've endured.'  
'How long have we been here?'  
'According to the records, about three months. Aayla has gone to find your other friends but she won't make the same mistake twice. She'll wait for me before entering the cell. Can you walk?'  
'I think so. It's not like I've had a lot of opportunities to walk anywhere much lately.' Aloysius shrugged, allowing Kit to help him to his feet.  
'Take it easy Aloysius; a medical team is waiting just outside the door. It's okay; you can trust the men out there.'  
'I won't leave Shane. I've done my best to protect him until now; I won't just walk away from him.'  
'It's okay Aloysius; I'll be right behind you with Shane. I'm not going to take him away from you.' Kit soothed, gently rolling Shane over and lifting him from the cold floor. 'Easy now Shane, you're okay. We're going to get you the medical attention you need. Just relax; you're in good hands now.'  
'I'll never leave you Shane, I'm right here.' Aloysius added, gently grasping Shane's hand and refusing to let go as they emerged from the cell and approached the two hovering stretchers. 'Whoa, we're definitely not on home turf anymore.'

After sending Shane and Aloysius back to the cruiser, Kit headed down to where Aayla was waiting for him, the cell door open beside her. She was still a mess, dried blood on her face and nose definitely flattened but she was focused on the job at hand.  
'Same reaction. They caught a glimpse of me when I opened the door and panicked. They've only just calmed down again.'  
'I don't think these humans are from this galaxy. We both know how far your people have spread throughout the galaxy, they are quite literally everywhere. I find it highly unlikely that these people have been living in this galaxy all their lives and yet have never see a Twi'lek apart from the ones that tortured them here.'  
'But if that's the case, why aren't they afraid of you. You're bigger than I; one would think that would make you more of a threat.'  
'A Twi'lek crime ring tortured them; any Twi'lek is probably terrifying for them. I look different to the men that tortured them, so they are more caution and curious than terrified.'  
'You really think it's that simple?'  
'I have no other explanation for their behaviour. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Aayla; they just need time to recover from their ordeals. In time they will learn that not all Twi'lek people are evil.'  
'I hope so; I'd like to get to know these people better.'  
'Then I'd best get started. But just to avoid any more nasty surprises from these people, perhaps you should return to the cruiser.'  
'I will keep my distance and stay out of their sight. I am not leaving you alone down here.'  
'Very well, just be careful. You already have one awkward injury to explain; try not to add to the tally.'

Entering the cell and looking at the huddled pile of prisoners pressed against the back wall, Kit crouched and waited for the group to acknowledge his presence in the cell. These were fragile people, damaged by pointless torture and endless torment. He had to be careful, the first contact opening he'd used with Aloysius and Shane would only scare these people more. He had to show patience, the group would eventually react to his presence and come closer. They all looked terrible, underfed and severely abused but still there was a protective setup to their pile, the two smaller women almost hidden in the middle of the pile.

Slowly one of them lifted their head, looking right at Kit with pleading eyes. Nodding slowly, Kit offered out one hand in friendship and shifted to his knees, waiting for the woman to make a move. Carefully easing out of the group, the woman dragged her body across to him, glancing back at her cellmates nervously but still creeping forward. Kit could see how much of a struggle it was for her but he held his ground, not wanting to frighten her as she continued her laborious journey. Reaching out again, she grabbed his offered hand and pulled, Kit pulling against her to help her closer. Chest heaving from the effort, she rested her head on his thighs and gasped for breath, still clinging desperately to his hand.  
'Rest now, its okay. You're safe; these monsters will never hurt you again.' Kit soothed, lightly rubbing her shoulder for comfort.  
'What about the others?'  
'You're all safe; we found Shane and Aloysius as well. Shh, save your strength, you're in good hands.'  
'Please take us home.'  
'We will, you'll all get the medical treatment you desperately need.'  
'Thank you.' she uttered, dark eyes closing as she relaxed.

Waving the clones in to help, Kit carefully lifted the five with the Force and placed them on waiting hover-stretchers, calming and soothing them with gentle manipulation of his abilities. They were in even worse shape than he'd expected; broken bones and other injuries clearer to see now that they were all on their backs and well relaxed.  
'Come on Fil; let's get these people out of here. They've suffered so much, it's time they were given fair treatment.'  
'Yes General.'

Drifting back into consciousness, Rufus blinked and slowly started to let the changes in his environment sink into his mind. It wasn't so dark now, the walls he could see were glistening white and silver and for the first time, he was warm, comfortable and resting on a softly padded bed of some kind.  
'Welcome back. Just relax, you're in safe hands. You're onboard the Wave Rider, heading away from your prison.' a gentle voice soothed, a cool hand resting on his bared shoulder. 'Your friends are all safe; we found all seven of you.'  
'You found Aloysius? Is he okay?'  
'He'll be fine; he's just down the other end of the ward.'  
'Can I see him? He's been my best friend for so long, I've missed him.'  
'I'll see what can be arranged. I must admit, I am curious about you. You showed such fear towards Aayla yet no fear towards me, a race I can tell you're unfamiliar with.'  
'Aayla the blue skinned one with the two weird things hanging from her head?'  
'Yeah, that's Aayla. Although, I have never heard her described in such an unflattering manner.'  
'Sorry, I don't know how else to describe her. But she looks so much like the people who were constantly harming us, it'll take a while to trust her after all we've endured.'  
'Its okay, Aayla understands the situation. She's taken over command of this ship while I'm down here keeping an eye on our guests. After Aloysius hit her in the face, she's been wisely keeping her distance to avoid any more unpleasantness.'  
'That sounds like something Aloysius would do but only in the defence of someone else. He's like that; he'll pick a fight for money or friendship. I know he didn't get paid so I can only guess he did it for friendship.'  
'We did find him in a cell with Shane and he's refused to leave Shane's side since. Maybe that's got something to do with it.'  
'That would fit. The clinginess afterwards is weird though.'

Sitting up carefully, Rufus looked around slowly and froze, totally confused about what he was seeing. Instead of the medical teams he was used to, he saw something all together weird. Robots walked around freely, men all wearing white armour and some with little patches of red.  
'Where the fuck are we?'  
'The Republic cruiser Wave Rider, on our way back to Coruscant.'  
'To where?'  
'You really aren't from around here, are you?'  
'I don't even know where here is. All I know is that damn cell you found us in and the torture chamber where we spent so long.'  
'Hmmm, maybe we can find where you came from in our starmaps. But that can wait until you're feeling better. For now focus on rebuilding your strength and finding your feet. You've been through a lot.'  
'I've got a feeling the learning process is only just beginning. Robots, men in armour, green-skinned creatures with tentacles this is so far beyond normal that I'm lost.'  
'One step at a time friend. I am Kit Fisto; General in charge of the Republic forces onboard this cruiser. Are you following so far?'  
'You're Kit Fisto, a General in some kind of Army and this is your ship. I've got it so far. I'm Rufus McKenzie, a very lost pilot with no idea how to get home.'  
'Rufus, it's nice to finally have a name for another member of your group. Okay, we're involved in a large scale war that spans the galaxy. The men you see here, walking around in their armour, are the troops of the Republic. They are clones, millions of men with the same face but such a variety of personalities. Still following?'  
'There's a large scale war going on that spans the galaxy whoa, I'm used to large scale war but never that big. As for cloning, we haven't gotten very far with that where I come from. Mass cloning like what you're talking about, not a chance.'  
'Watch this.' Kit grinned, looking around the room quickly. 'Ace, Trigger and Snipe. Over here you three.'  
'Yes Sir.'

Gazing at the three figures in filthy white armour standing beside his bed, Rufus settled back and blinked slowly, just about ready to go back to sleep but he was still curious about these clones that Kit was talking about.  
'You wanted to see us General?'  
'Yes, Snipe. Meet Rufus McKenzie, one of the people we rescued from that crime hovel. I was giving him a rundown of the environment he's been hauled into. He showed interest in the clones.'  
'There's not much to see really, we're all the same physically.' one shrugged, removing his helmet to reveal burn scars stretching over his right cheek from temple to jaw. 'I'm Ace, fighter pilot. Had a run of bad luck and crashed on returning to the cruiser.'  
'The life of a fighter pilot ain't easy, I know that. I'm a pilot myself but I'm not sure I'd be much good with your technology, given what I'm seeing so far.' Rufus nodded, offering his hand to the shorter man. 'Nice to meet you Ace.'  
'Uhh ' Ace uttered, looking around for guidance.  
'Shake his hand, its okay Ace.' Kit whispered, mentally kicking himself for not properly explaining the situation.  
'Sorry, we're not exactly cultured.' Ace shrugged, gripping Rufus' forearm instead of his hand. 'This is our way to greet a friend.'  
'I'll remember that Ace, thanks.'

The next clone had similar red flashes on his armour, all except for the crosshairs on his shoulder bells. Removing his helmet revealed just what Kit had meant by one face but a variety of personalities. For while Ace's hair was blonde and cut close to his head, this one had dark red hair cut into two strips and the rest of his head shaved. He also had a facial scar, just one line that carved across his forehead just above his right eye.  
'I'm Snipe, one of fifteen snipers assigned to General Fisto's fleet. Welcome aboard.'  
'Thanks Snipe. I'm guessing that's a combat wound above your eye.'  
'I guess you could say that. It wasn't from enemy action though, sparring match with one of my brothers. Dart swings a mean left hook. I don't hold it against him, these things happen.'  
'Yeah, I know what that's all about. I spar with my best friend when we get the time; I've got a few scars from those times.'

Last came Trigger, his armour the most abused of the three. Removing his helmet, he revealed a mop of unruly black hair and a flattened nose but those same intense brown eyes. It wasn't hard to tell that this one was a fighter; Rufus got a read off him that was similar to Aloysius.  
'Trigger, advanced infantry.'  
'Not much of a talker, huh. I used to be like that but I realised that there is more to life than doing what we're trained for. I used to be shy and withdrawn, a bullied man with no hope of a brighter future. But one man saw potential in me and showed me how to grow and change into a confident man. You need to find your lifting guide and grow.'  
'What's the point, we're expendable. Obviously where you come from, soldiers aren't like that.' Trigger scoffed, turning and walking away, personality disappearing behind his helmet.  
'You'll have to forgive Trigger, he takes our upbringing personally. We're told we're expendable; hundreds of brothers are produced daily. It's our life, we get it but some brothers take it worse than others. Me, I'm not worried one way or the other. I do my job; I tear klankers apart and enjoy what life I've got left. We don't know when our time is coming, but we do the best we can.' Snipe shrugged, glancing after his brother. 'You'll meet all kinds here, don't let Trigger get you down.'  
'Good to know that our armies aren't that different. I know that anger and buried aggression, saw a lot of guys like that when I served. You don't have to apologise for his behaviour, I've seen it all before.'  
'You were in the Army too?' Ace asked, seeing Rufus in a new light.  
'My Army is nothing like this Army, judging from what I've seen. There are similarities though; I can see the Army I served with here in this Army.'  
'Get some sleep Rufus; you've been through a lot. This new galaxy will still be here when you next wake.' Kit soothed, getting up and smoothing out the blankets. 'Everything will be okay, you'll see.'  
'You'll still be here?'  
'Of course I will Rufus. I'll keep watch over all of you. Sleep, you've earned it.'  
'Yeah. Thank Kit.' Rufus nodded, snuggling down and closing his eyes.  
'Sleep well Rufus, you've got a bright future ahead.' Kit uttered, leaving the bigger man to sleep in peace.

Body weak and every system down, Emily groaned, stirred and blinked, her dazzling analytical mind simply refusing to process anything after all she'd endured. It was all too much; she couldn't get anything to make sense. She hurt, she was dizzy and nothing was coming back into her mind. Then something filtered into her mind, a gentle hand cupping her head and lightly stroking her hair. Cracking open her eyes slowly, Emily looked up at Buck and smiled faintly, still able to recognise him despite her mental mash.  
'Hey there, welcome back. We've been worried about you Emily.'  
'How what happened?'  
'We were rescued. Don't worry about the details right now; you're in no shape to be thinking about that. We're safe now, that's all you need to worry about.'  
'Good drugs. Don't hurt anymore.'  
'The medics took good care of you Emily, its okay. Everyone's safe, we're far away from that hell hole.'  
'My arm what did they do?'  
'The damage was too severe; the medical team had to amputate. They gave you something better though, these people have technology that leaves ours for dead.'

Staring at Buck in confusion, Emily let his words sink in and tried to lift her damaged right arm but it felt so heavy, unnaturally heavy. She tried again to lift her hand to her face but it simply refused to do anything more than twitch against the bedding. Perching on the side of her bed, Buck reached over and gently lifted her replacement hand with both of his, lightly running his fingers over the translucent casing that protected the internal components that powered her replacement.  
'What the '  
'There was nothing that could be done to save your arm, if they'd gotten to you sooner than maybe they could have saved your arm but they did the best they could in the situation. With time, you'll get used to this new arm, it'll stop feeling so heavy and everything will feel natural again. You just have to be careful.'  
'Buck, I'm scared. I can't deal with this.' Emily whispered, staring at her new hand and the bronze hard plastic that covered the internals of this new hand and disappeared under the loose gown she was wearing.  
'It's okay Emily, its okay. You don't have to face this alone; we're all right here with you. I'm here right now; I've got you right now.' Buck soothed, helping Emily to sit up and drawing her into a supportive hug, guiding her still limp right arm around his waist. 'Shh, it's going to be okay Emily. I've got you; I'm here for you Emily.'  
'Why are you doing this Buck? We haven't been close for years.'  
'You need someone Emily. Shane's still unconscious, Libby's scared out of her mind, Mother's stuck in bed and I know you don't get along with Rufus and Aloysius. Back then, we were friends. I never stopped hoping you'd come back and we'd pick up where we left off. But then I saw you in London and I knew you wouldn't be coming back, no matter how I wished you would. You were a different woman; you weren't the fired up Marine I knew. I was happy for you though, you obviously found something that made you happy.'  
'Yeah Buck, I did. Those were good times.' Emily nodded, head resting on his shoulder. 'Thanks for being here Buck.'  
'Anything for a friend Emily, you know that.'

Drawing back slowly, Emily managed a sad little smile and eased back onto the mattress, left hand wrapped over Buck's wrist lightly as she got comfortable. Rearranging her right arm so it was more comfortable, Buck stood and smoothed out the covers again, wishing he knew what else to do to ease Emily's concerns.  
'You're still sleepy, aren't you Emily?'  
'Yeah, got a bad sleep debt to repay.'  
'Then sleep, I'll stay here. Everything will be okay now.' Buck nodded, hooking a seat next to Emily's bed.  
'Thanks Buck.' Emily uttered, snuggling down and closing her eyes. 'I always knew I could count on you.'  
'That'll never change Emily.' he promised, running his fingers through her hair lightly until she drifted back to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

*!~#~^~#~!*  
REVELATIONS *!~#~^~#~!*

Still a little shaky on their feet but certainly feeling brighter after their long naps and medical care, the team slowly made their way onto the bridge. They saw Aayla, standing near the front windows and froze, still so wary about getting close to any Twi'lek's. Arm wrapped around Shane's waist, Aloysius lifted his gaze and sighed, feeling more like he used to hidden behind his signature amber-tinted glasses.  
'Miss Secura Aayla I wanted to apologise for my actions when you were trying to rescue us.' he offered, dropping his gaze again and moving closer to Shane.  
'I'm proud of you Aloysius.' Shane uttered, hands resting over Aloysius' where they wrapped around his waist.  
'It's quite alright, I should have realised that there would be a negative reaction to seeing another Twi'lek. I must say though, I was not prepared for you to surge up and strike me like that.'

Striding onto the bridge with a large box, Kit had to smile as he watched the group standing so close to Aayla without any obvious signs of aggression. He could sense fear and nervousness from all of them but Aayla seemed calm and relaxed so Kit knew things were going to be okay with time.  
'We found some other items with you in the crime hovel. I can only assume that these items belong to you.' Kit explained, carrying the box over for the team to go through.  
'Yeah, a lot of this is my gear.' Emily nodded, working into her equipment harnesses and securing all her weapons and equipment back where it belonged.  
'Maghooks for four Scarecrow, Foxy Lady, Mother and this looks like a pair of open books.' Rufus added, handing around the four very handy tools around. 'I assume this one is yours Buck.' he grinned, holding out the unnamed Maghook.  
'Two books that should be obvious Rufus.' Buck shrugged, accepting his still holstered Maghook and strapping it into place.  
'Oh yeah, my bad. Still not thinking straight, obviously.' Rufus sighed, drawing out his favourite G-36 rifle and slinging it over his shoulder where it belonged.  
'My shotguns, my classic symbol.' Aloysius uttered, releasing Shane and collecting the silver barrelled Remington 870 pump-actions still in their holsters. 'TAC vest, still stocked too. Everything I carried into battle is here.'  
'Sidearm, rifle, knife and standard kit for any mission.' Mother smirked, sorting out the weapons and handing them to her friends.

Finding comfort in the familiar rituals of kitting up for missions and going through a mental shift, the seven straightened and got a new look about them, a look of confidence and determination to face whatever came their way with their heads held high and the strength to get through anything. They were still scared on the inside but on the outside they were ready for action.  
'Whoa, would you look at that.' Mother breathed, staring at the glistening vista of Coruscant before them.  
'What makes it sparkle like that?' Libby asked, still depressed that Shane wouldn't even look at her.  
'Uh how to explain this so you understand.' Kit mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. 'Coruscant is a city-planet. No one knows for sure what it originally looked like; even the archives don't go back that far.'  
'A city-planet? As in a planet totally covered in buildings?' Shane asked, stunned by the idea.  
'That's correct Shane. The buildings are taller than this cruiser is long, so tall that sunlight doesn't reach more than a third of the way down, the lower areas are constantly dark and only the worst people go down there. Even Jedi don't go down that far, it's too dangerous to go below the sunlight line.' Kit nodded, hoping his explanation was simple enough for the group to understand.  
'Holy shit. We don't have anything like that where we come from. Nothing even comes close.' Libby gulped, definitely intimidated by what was going on around them.  
'When we land, stay close. Coruscant is a dangerous place, it's easy to get lost. We'll be heading straight for the Temple, the rest of the Jedi Council is eager to meet the people we saved. You will also be seen by a Jedi healer, just to confirm what the medical droids put in your records.' Kit continued, wondering what the Council would decide to do with the seven now that they were safe.  
'The medical droids can't diagnose our problems?' Shane asked, leaning into Aloysius a little more.  
'In your case Shane, no. They are not programmed to deal with your unique condition.'  
'Uh okay now I'm officially freaked out.' Shane gulped, grip tightening on Aloysius' hands.  
'Shh, it's alright Shane. We'll get through this, I've got you.' Aloysius soothed, guiding Shane around and holding him close. 'There we go, you're safe here. We'll figure this out, everything will be okay.'

Turning away from Shane, Libby was clearly put out about Shane and Aloysius but she was trying not to show it while he was so obviously feeling vulnerable. Instead she calmly moved to Mother's other side and looked away from Shane, feeling absolutely dismal that her boyfriend had been stolen by another man.  
'Chin up Libby, this will all sort itself out in the end. You'll get Shane back; you two are perfect for each other. Whatever is going on between Shane and Aloysius is only temporary, most likely connected to their shared imprisonment.' Emily offered, wishing she had something more appropriate to say.  
'Yeah, he loves you Chickadee. Scarecrow will come back to you; he's still got the engagement ring he got for you.' Mother added, slinging one arm around Libby's shoulders.  
'He's still got that?'  
'Well I know he had it before this mess. I don't know if he's still got it, I didn't see it.' Mother nodded, glancing over at Shane as if checking for the ring box.  
'So who is going to claim the last item in the box?' Kit asked, picking up the supply box and holding out the dark blue velvet covered ring box. 'Looks expensive.'  
'Yeah, that's mine. I thought it was in my pocket.' Shane confirmed, taking the box and shoving it in one of the pockets on his vest.  
'Told you he still had it.' Mother smirked, pulling Libby closer to her side.  
'He never did propose after that mess in France. I would have thought the cheating death bit and everything we survived, he'd grow a pair and propose like he was planning.'  
'Don't get down Libby, he'll get there. One step at a time, he's got a lot going on. I mean, you came so close to death in France and now this mess, he's looking for the right moment still.' Mother sighed, hating this wedge that was forming in the team.

Standing in the Council chambers, the group reshuffled their positions and tried to look like a cohesive team but the tension growing between them became clearer and clearer with every breath. They stood together willingly enough but to all the Jedi around them, both actually there or there via hologram, could sense the discomfort and frustrations within the team. This was their third time in front of the Council, the first was to get through introductions and meet the healer that was going to tend to them and the second was to get some results from the healer but here they were again after she'd done some more checking into Shane's condition.

Turning to look when the Togruta medic entered the chambers and walked to stand near the group, the group knew things were about to get interesting. They weren't sure what gave them that impression but something about her face and the datapads she was carrying told them that whatever she was going to say was going to rock their world.  
'Master Treli, what have you discovered?' Windu asked, the calm centre of the chaos around them.  
'I have gone over the results five times, there can be no mistake Master Windu. The human male known as Shane Schofield is two months pregnant. I do not know how, we are still going through the data retrieved from the compound for information regarding the how of this situation.'  
'Wait a minute I'm what? Did I take one too many knocks to the head while a prisoner? There's no way she just said that. This is not happening. Any minute I'm going to wake up back in Arlington. This is not real. No. I am a guy, this is not happening.' Shane howled, sinking to his knees and batting Aloysius' hands off his shoulders.  
'Oh boy, just when I think this couldn't get any fuckin' weirder.' Mother sighed, watching Shane fall apart like he'd never fallen before. 'Fuck, this is just nuts.'  
'Come on Shane, settle down. Come on, you've faced some big challenges in your life. This is just another massive challenge.' Emily soothed, squeezing through the group and dropping to her knees beside Shane. 'Shhh, you're not alone with this. We're all here, we'll all support you through this challenge.'  
'This isn't natural Emily. I'm a guy, I'm not supposed to get pregnant. I can't do this Emily, I'm not set up to handle this.' Shane gasped, going deep into a panic attack. 'I I help.'  
'Shhh, I've got you Shane. Put your head on my shoulder and focus on my breathing. In out in out nice and slow.' Emily nodded, guiding Shane in against her chest and rubbing between his shoulders. 'I hope this works.' she whispered, drawing a syringe from her hip pouch and driving it into his shoulder, injecting the contents into the muscle.  
'What did you just give him?' Treli demanded, glaring at Emily.  
'A mild sedative, just enough to calm him down and keep him from going totally crazy. Without it, I can't promise what he'd do in reaction to this rather terrifying news.' Emily replied, glancing at Libby and motioning her over. 'Master Treli, were you able to establish who the other genetic father is for the baby Shane is carrying?' she asked, gently transferring Shane into Libby's welcoming arms and pushing to her feet.  
'Yes, I was able to establish both genitors for this unborn child. Half the genetic material came from Shane Schofield, the other half from Aloysius Knight.' she nodded, glancing at one of the datapads in her hands.  
'Me? Oh hell no, this ain't happening. I've done the fatherhood thing before and it didn't work out. I can't go through that again. No way. I can't handle this. I've got a bad run with kids, I am not ready to face that again, it hasn't been that long since I lost my first child.' Aloysius panicked, backing away from Shane and looking for an escape but Emily wasn't going to let him run.

Grabbing his shoulders and holding tight, Emily pushed him back across the room and up against far wall, pinning him there with efficiency and barely restrained power.  
'Now you listen here Knight and you listen real fuckin' good. Shane's scared out of his mind right now, you know him, you know that for him to need sedation like that, he must be absolutely terrified of what's coming. This is so unnatural for him, he's an American hero in a universe he doesn't understand, facing the most bizarre problem he's ever faced. He needs you right now Aloysius, he's scared out of his head but once he calms down, he's going to need his Alpha Male protector around to keep him safe. Now is the time for you to man up and prove that you've still got a pair. Shane is pregnant with your child, that's all it boils down to Aloysius. It's time for you to make a choice. Are you man enough to accept this child as yours or are you gonna run like a coward and leave Shane to face this alone?' she growled, right up in his face and determined to protect her old friend.  
'Emily, you know what happened to my wife and child, I can't risk that again. I wasn't even a willing participant with any of this, I was drugged, beaten, tortured and used for lab experiments, you can't hold me accountable for what happened in that place.'  
'Aloysius, you know my reputation just as I know yours. You know that I served under Shane for three years, I risked my life for him on countless occasions. I have killed to protect him, to protect Libby, Mother and Buck too and I will continue to do that until I am no longer capable. If I have to end your life to protect Shane and his baby, you can be damn certain that I will. Go it Knight?'  
'Yeah, I got it Hunter. I still don't want to do it but I'll try. I just can't go through it again Emily, I never even had a chance to know my first child. I don't even know if Mel had a boy or girl. I was on deployment for the entire pregnancy and birth, I missed it all.'  
'Then now you have a chance to make it right. Be the father you never got to be last time. Stay with Shane, get him through the pregnancy and raise this child with him. This time will be better, you'll have support at all times. When things get hard, you can always come to one of us for help. It'll be okay Aloysius, it takes a village to raise a child and you've got the best village you could ask for. You know you can trust all of us.'  
'I appreciate that Emily. I'm still scared out of my mind but I'll stand by Shane and our baby. I just don't want to think I'm pushing Libby aside either, she's loved Shane for years now. Can I just force my way between them like this?'  
'Boy or girl, this child is going to need a female role model as they grow up. There are going to be times when Shane needs a female perspective on what he's going through, Libby can be there. Bring her into the family, make her feel a part of what's going on. She'll understand, she's just pissed off because she feels threatened by you. Shane's caught in the middle, bound to you by the life of a child and yet still bound to Libby by his heart. You'll never take her place in his eyes but you will always be special to him. Now go, it's time for you to decide.' Emily nodded, releasing her grip and moving back.

Nodding slowly, Aloysius crossed the room and gently pushed past Mother, kneeling beside Shane and gently stroking his hair. Lowering her gaze, Libby released her grip and gently guided Shane into Aloysius' arms and went to stand, recognising that she had no place in what was going on with them.  
'No Libby, stay.' Aloysius corrected, catching her hand. 'I want you involved with this Libby. Shane still loves you, you'll always be first in his heart. I'm the third wheel here, I'll do right by Shane and this child but I really do hope that you two finally do get engaged and eventually married.' he offered, helping her back down and shifting Shane to settle between them.  
'Thanks Aloysius, I was worried I'd lost Shane to you. It's nice to know I was wrong.'  
'Libby, I've been married and I've had a child. I freaked out because my wife and baby were killed, I don't want to risk it again. That said, I'll do my best to be a good father for this child. I'm still going to try to stay back so you and Shane can have the life you deserve but I will always be a part of Shane's life, and the life of the child we created. It doesn't matter how this happened or why, all that matters is that we're going to be parents and this child will grow up knowing that they are special, born of man but loved by men and woman. This child will know the truth about this strange situation.' Aloysius promised, glancing down at Shane and smiling tenderly at him.  
'We'll make it work Aloysius, somehow we'll find the balance that works for all three of us. This child can only bring this team closer.' Libby agreed, grasping Shane's hand and relaxing into the weird situation.

Returning to the group, Emily smiled and looked up at Mother, a subtle little sign that things were back on the mend. Moving into a protective line around the three on the floor, the team presented a united front again, the tension disappearing now that they had a new focus and something to pull them together.  
'Are you all quite finished?' Windu asked, cocking one eyebrow at the team.  
'Look, male pregnancy might be perfectly normal around these parts but where we come from, this sort of thing doesn't happen. So forgive us for being a little freaked out by this ugly mess.' Rufus replied, standing tall behind Aloysius.  
'I did try to warn you that these people are quite used to a different life.' Kit added, glad to see that the team was relaxing a little more. 'There was something else discovered in that hovel with you. If it is not yours, they will be destroyed.' he nodded, the doors sliding open behind the group and someone else entering the room.

Uncomfortable about being around so many Generals, four clones entered with two hover-stretchers, two very familiar figures stretched out for display. Launching forward, Emily stopped between the stretchers and reached out to touch the pair lightly, relaxing when she felt their hearts beating strong under her hands.  
'What did you do to my dogs?' she demanded, eyes hardening as she looked to Kit for answers.  
'It wasn't my doing Emily, Aayla had to subdue them after they tried to attack her.'  
'What did you do to them!' Emily reiterated, gaze moving to Aayla and hardening further.  
'A Force suggestion into unconsciousness, they are unharmed. I had to protect myself from their aggression.'  
'Release them!'  
'This is not your place to make demands!' Koon warned, moving to stand.  
'These creatures tried to attack me!'  
'So did Aloysius but you didn't knock him out like this. Release my dogs from this spell!'  
'And let them attack again, I don't think so.'  
'They attacked because they felt threatened. They attacked because I was not there with them. They attacked an unfamiliar threat in an attempt to relocate me and return to their usual duties. Release them and you will see that they are no threat when I am with them. They are trained as my companions and protectors, I assure you they are no threat unless I am not there or they are threatened.'  
'Release them Aayla, if they attack we will subdue them again.' Kit nodded, getting to his feet and watching the animals as Aayla closed her eyes and did something.

Lifting their heads slowly and looking around, Romus and Remus spotted Emily and sat up, bounding off the stretchers and racing to Emily's side. Taking a knee and opening her arms, Emily welcomed the pair into her embrace, ruffling their fur and hugging them close. Standing again, she returned to her place in the formation and clicked her fingers, the pair instantly hurrying to her side and sitting, waiting patiently for their next instructions. Receiving a signal from her, the pair stretched out and sighed before closing their dark eyes, totally calm and at peace.  
'As I said, they are no threat when I am with them. They are trained to be loyal only to me, no one else can control them.' she grinned, so grateful to have her truest and closet friends back at her side.  
'It's true, I've seen Emily work with these two many times before. They are only a threat if directly challenged. As it is, she is calm and so they are relaxed.' Aloysius added, looking up at Emily with a smile. 'So relaxed in fact that they're going to take a nap.'  
'That would have been helpful to know before now Emily.'  
'You never asked Aayla, not my fault.'

The mood in the room calming again and the clones leaving signalled yet another turn in the discussion, a turn that dragged things back onto a more important topic.  
'having listened to Master Fisto's briefing on what was discovered where you were located and everything we have learned from you here, we cannot yet decide what to do with you now. It is clear that you are not used to this galaxy and all it holds, your world seems almost backwards in comparison, no insult intended.' Windu mused, still watching the group closely.  
'Master Windu, we were informed that a war rages throughout this galaxy. We are all trained soldiers, each with our own unique skills and abilities honed over years of service to our country. While it's true that we do not understand all the complexities of this war and this galaxy, we still have a use. Not as front liners, we wouldn't last out there without extensive training and study on this new place we find ourselves in, with all its complexities. But as trainers we can be useful, sharing tactics and techniques we know that might not have been considered before. I'm not saying we've got all the answers but every little insight has to help. From what I learned speaking to a few clones during the trip, they hunger for new ways to do their jobs. We can provide that knowledge, with your permission.' Mother offered, surprising everyone with her speech. Those who knew her best had never known her to say so much without any swearing and those she was only just getting to know her were surprised by her understanding of the situation.  
'Mother, given the current situation, are you sure that's wise?' Libby asked, tipping her head back to gaze at the older woman.  
'We can use the next seven months to expand our knowledge of the galaxy. There is so much we don't yet understand, we should spend time to learn more before we go plunging in head first to change what we don't know.' Buck suggested, glancing down at Shane, still out to it thanks to Emily. 'But where will we stay in the meantime?'  
'In the Temple, you will stay.' Yoda replied, his unusual speech pattern tripping everyone up.  
'Here, Sir? But we aren't Jedi, we don't belong.'  
'Buck, we don't belong anyway. Better here where we are safe than anywhere else.' Emily shrugged, double checking the syringe she'd used on Shane but the dose was correct for someone of his size in a weakened condition.  
'At least if we stay here, the healer that diagnosed Shane's pregnancy can check up on him as needed.' Libby added, toying with Shane's hair lightly. 'I don't know about anyone else but I'd sure feel better knowing she's around if we need help.'  
'I'm with Libby, this is all too weird to just leave the Temple. We have to think about Shane and the baby.' Rufus agreed, still freaked out by the pregnancy but he'd adapt.  
'Settled, it is.'  
'Yeah, looks like we're staying on here. I do not wish to seem pushy after all you have done to help us but we will need plenty of space. Although study will be our main focus, we will need space to regain the physical condition we have lost, a safe area where we can train with our firearms and other weapons and a soft area to spar. We are still primarily warriors, a fact that will never change.' Aloysius nodded, getting to his feet and hoisting Shane up with him.  
'We have several training areas here in the Temple, but a firearms range is not available here. We will need to organise trips to the nearest clone barracks for you to have access to such a place.' Windu replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
'Sir, we use different weapons technology than the clones. While they use energy weapons, we use projectile weapons. I am not certain how their training ground will handle our weapons. Modifications will most likely be required.' Rufus explained, unshouldering his rifle and working a round free before approaching and placing it in Windu's hand.  
'Having never used a firearm before, I am uncertain on this. For now, Master Gallia will show you to your quarters where you can all rest and relax for the day. Someone will come get you for the evening meal. We can discuss this more tomorrow.' Koon suggested, still watching the main group as Rufus walked back to them and Windu passed around the item that he'd been handed.

Entering the grand yet simple room that had been given to them for their stay, the group were surprised to find more traces of their old lives waiting for them. On each bed sat an olive drab duffle bag, instantly identified by the numbers painted on them. Hanging in the open wardrobes were uniforms that had identified them from a distance and marked them as special up close. The place had the feeling of a barracks, everything neatly lined up and placed exactly where it belonged in the display of the room. This place was a mock-up of the military life they knew and held to, complete with weapon racks, tightly made beds and everything that felt comfortable to provide stability in a shocking new world.

Entering the room and heading for their assigned bunks, the team removed their weapons and placed them securely in the provided racks right beside the beds. Stripping off their borrowed gear taken from different sources, they changed into comfortable uniforms, redefining their identities as soldiers. Everything fell into place, the team rebuilding and finding their feet all over again. The room was well organised, seven beds arranged against three walls. Mother and Emily were in the beds nearest the door, Rufus and Buck next to them. Libby and Aloysius were in the corners, sentinels over Shane as he took the bed directly opposite the door and framed by the big windows looking over the city.

Opening the door onto the enclosed balcony beyond their room, Shane stepped out and looked across the city-planet, breath catching in his throat as he tried to understand what he was seeing. It really was beautiful, in its own special way. The sun sparkled off the buildings all around, casting up a rainbow of life and light that seemed so normal and comforting after all the strangeness they'd seen so far in this galaxy.  
'For all the crazy stuff we've seen, this has got to be the coolest. I never even knew this sort of thing existed.' Libby uttered, taking his hand and gazing out across the section they could see.  
'Yeah but the beauty of this can't compete with you Libby.' Shane agreed, drawing her close and turning away from the vista. 'I love you, don't ever forget that.'  
'I know, I love you too. I'm just a little freaked out about what's going on.'  
'So am I. I'm scared Libby, I don't know how I'm going to handle this.'  
'You're strong Shane, you'll get through this. I'll be right beside you all the way, it's going to be fine Shane.'  
'Thanks Libby.'

Watching the pair through the windows, Aloysius smiled and walked over to sit beside Emily, attention drawn to the weapon she was checking over and cleaning.  
'That's an interesting bit of kit you've got there Emily. I don't think I've seen it before.' he mused, trying to figure out what it was.  
'It's my customised version of a Maghook. It's got the grappling and magnetic functions of a standard Marine Maghook but also a drill grip function. A standard Maghook needs either something to grab hold of or something for the magnetic head to stick to. With this one, I can stick to any surface by grabbing, sticking or drilling into a smooth surface.'  
'Whoa, talk about a multi-purpose piece of gear. But I've seen Shane kill a guy with his, can you do that?'  
'Yeah, including the use of the drill bit through an unfortunate victim's skull. Worked well, death from a distance and I scored that bounty. This beast is better in just about every way over the original Maghook. Longer cable reel, stronger components, better weight handling capacity, faster head launch and retrieval times, better grip and hold strength in the magnet, ultra reinforced grappling claw, diamond edged drill head and the foldable bracing panel on the rear makes for a very versatile and powerful piece of equipment.'  
'Foldable bracing panel? What do you need that for?'  
'Swing and shoot. The folding bracing panel locks into a seat for some very dangerous high speed, high altitude combat tricks. It's a crazy stupid ride but it's so much fun up there.'  
'I never even thought about getting my hands on something like that. I tended to do most of my cable swinging from the Black Raven. Maybe I should have looked into getting a nice little gadget like that.'  
'Heh, this was a custom build. Cost me a small fortune to have it built and tested to my specs but once I got it, I was thrilled with the results. I've had this for a few years now and I honestly can't fault it.'  
'Do you think I could try it one day?'  
'One day, sure. But not right now Aloysius. I doubt the Jedi would appreciate me drilling a hole in this ceiling. We'll have to find a location where that sort of thing doesn't matter.'  
'Yeah, you're probably right. The ceiling in here does look a bit fancy for that.'  
'There's that and I'm not sure what this ceiling is made of. Not sure I'd be able to get a grip on it, literally.'  
'Funny Emily, real funny.'  
'I'm trying Aloysius. We're all on a downer at the moment, we need something to pick us up.' 


End file.
